Hiyorin's story!
by Kagami Kagusa
Summary: Hiyorin membuntuti Minami dan Yutaka saat kencan untuk mencari bahan doujin yuri-nya. Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya! Pairing baru!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hiyori, Yutaka dan Iwasaki Minami bukan tokoh buatan saya

.

.

"Hiyorin!" Panggil Yutaka. Yang dipanggil menoleh mencari sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Yutaka?" Tanya Hiyorin. Yutaka tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini Minami-chan mengajakku pergi ke taman hiburan!" Seru Yutaka semangat. Hiyorin yang mendengarnya ikut bersemangat.

"Oh iya? Wah, bisa dijadikan doujin, nih!" Hiyorin memang suka sekali membuat doujin yuri, apalagi kalau tokohnya Minami dan Yutaka. Apalagi Minami dan Yutaka berpacaran.

"Hiyorin, berhenti membuat doujin tentangku dan Minami-chan! Aku kan malu!" Perintah Yutaka sambil bersemu merah.

"Ehehehehehe... Aku suka bikin doujin orang pacaran.." Hiyorin pun memasang devil smile. Yutaka pun melambaikan tangannya, tandanya mau pergi.

"Hiyorin, aku mau ketemu Mina-chan dulu ya! Bye!"

"Bye,"

-skip-

Di taman bermain...

"Mina-chan, ayo naik itu!" Kata Yutaka sambil menunjuk Roller Coaster. Minami hanya menurut saja.

Hei, tunggu dulu. Ada seseorang membuntuti mereka. Siapakah itu? Apa mafia? Atau yakuza? Atau penculik? Mari kita intip..

"Harusnya mereka pegangan tangan!" Owh, ternyata itu adalah Hiyorin yang sedang mencari bahan untuk dijadikan Doujin. Dia menyamar seperti stalker #digamparHiyo.

"Minami-chan, kok kamu nggak menikmati kencan kita?" Tanya Yutaka. Minami memang daritadi hanya diam saja.

"Eeeh... Yutaka... Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Iwasaki.

"Apa? Beritahu setelah naik bianglala itu ya!" Kini Yutaka menarik Minami ke bianglala. Hiyorin pun buru-buru mengambil teropong.

Di dalam bilik bianglala...

"Wah! Pemandangannya bagus!" Sahut Yuta kagum. Minami hanya menghela napas.

"Yuta... Aku-"

"Waaiii burungnya banyak! Minami-chan coba lihat!"

"YUTA!" Bentak Minami. Tentu itu membuat yutaka takut dan kaget.

Reader menanyakan nasib Hiyo? Baiklah kita intip lagi...

"Hah? Barusan kenapa yutaka kaget?" Tanya Hiyorin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang melihat Minami dan Yutaka lewat teropong.

Nah, balik ke Minami dan Yutaka.

"Ke...kenapa Minami-chan?" Tanya Yutaka takut takut.

"Aku..." Suasana makin menegang.

"...ingin putus."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Hah? Kenapa mereka diam!?" Sahut Hiyorin.

"Ke-kenapa Minami? Kenapa kau ingin putus?"Tanya Yutaka gemetaran.

"Aku menyukai Hiyorin"

"Hah? Kok Yutaka nangis? Minami ngomong apa memangnya?" Dan Hiyorin masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan bodohnya itu. Mengamati 2 mahluk yang baru putus itu. Eh maksudnya 2 orang.

Begitu keluar dari bianglala, Yutaka berlari keluar sambil menangis dan menabrak Hiyorin.

BRUK!

"Waa!" Tiba-tiba Hiyorin melihat air mata Yutaka yang mengalir. Dan Yutaka kembali berlari tanpa tentu arah.

"Minami! Ada apa dengan Yutaka!?" Bentak Hiyorin.

"Aku putus dengannya," jawab Minami enteng.

"Apa!?kenapa?"

"Aku suka padamu,"

Kembali hening...

Sebenarnya Hiyorin juga menyukai Minami, tapi dia kasihan dengan Yutaka.

"A-aku... Menolakmu. Sampai kau membuat Yutaka tenang," tolak Hiyorin.

Minami tertunduk lesu.

"Minami, setelah kau membuat Yutaka tenang aku mau berpacaran denganmu," tambah Hiyorin. Minami kaget tak percaya.

"Betulkah itu?"

"Iya, tapi Yutaka juga harus punya pacar dullu," dan Minami lansung memeluk Hiyorin.

"Mi-minami! Nanti dilihat orang!"

"Biar saja,"

Dan kembali hening...

"Minami..."

"Hmm?"

"Da-daisuki..."

Owari

Yeeee selesai juga :D

Eit, belum sepenuhnya selesai, ada Omakenya kok :3

Omake

Di rumah Yutaka...

"Yutaka, maafkan aku..." Kata Minami. Tapi Yutaka hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Hiyorin yang tadi ikut ke rumah Yuta jadi bingung.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah berpacaran dengan Misao, ehehehe" dan saat itu juga Minami dan Hiyorin ingin memukul Yutaka sekuat tenaga.

Nah selesai. Endingnya nge-gantung ya? :D

Mind To Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

jreng~

Yo minna ~_~

Karena saya dipaksa Byakko Hiyorin saya terpaksa bikin chap 2-nya deh, gak jadi owari.*ditabok Hiyorin*

Memang saya dan Byakko Hiyorin adalah teman :3 #gakPenting

Okeh mulai aja yok ~_~

.

.

Disclaimer: lucky star punya siapa aja boleh #plak! Lucky star bukan punya saya!

.

.

Normal POV

Sudah sebulan sejak Hiyori dan Minami berpacaran, tapi mereka belum pernah sama sekali pegangan tangan, ciuman, atau melakukan hal romantis lainnya. Hiyori yang risih akan hal itu pun memprotes pada Minami.

"Minami,kok kita nggak pernah melakukan hal-hal romantis sih?" Tanya Hiyori sambil bimoli(bibir monyong 1 senti).

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal-hal romantis sebelum menikah," jawab Minami seperti biasanya, datar.

"Hu-uh! Minami jahat!"

"Biarin,"

"Sikap datarmu itulah yang membuatku ingin putus!"

Keduanya terdiam. Mau Hiyori ataupun Minami tidak ada yang bicara.

"...ah, maaf. Keceplosan!"Kata Hiyori sambil ngacir.

"Dia... Sungguh-sungguh?" Gumam Minami. "Cih!"

-skip-

Istirahat...

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas terkecuali Hiyori.

"hmm... Sepertinya aku terlalu jujur ya? Aduh! Bodohnya akuu!" Teriak Hiyori sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

Hiyori berhenti menjambak rambutnya begitu melihat ke arah luar kelas dan mendapati 2 orang yang tidak asing lagi.

Hiyori POV

Hah? Siapa itu? Bukanya itu Minami dan Yutaka? Kenapa mereka berduaan? Kenapa mereka berbincang bersama? Kenapa mereka bersenda gurau? Kenapa mereka tertawa? Kenapa Yutaka merah pipinya? Kenapa- (author: yak, cukup.).

"Minami-chan, kau mengerti kan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?" Tanya Yutaka sambil malu-malu.

"Ya, aku mengerti," he? Mi-Minami tersenyum? Sudah cukup. Minami milikku dan bukan untuk Yutaka.

Aku segera beranjak keluar kelas menuju 2 orang itu sampai...

"Aku suka padamu, Yutaka.." Hiyo membatu di tempat.

"Mi...minami..." Minami yang sadar Hiyori ada disitu lansung kaget.

"Ke-kenapa kau..."

"Habis kau ingin putus denganku," jawab Minami santai. Yutaka kelihatan kebingungan menghadapi 2 mahluk(?) Itu.

Air mata Hiyo mulai menetes. Minami dan Yutaka kaget. Hiyori segera berlari ke luar kelas menuju halaman sekolah. Tapi itu hanya rencana Hiyori. Minami sudah menangkap tangannya.

"Ma-maaf Hiyo! Aku hanya akting! Aku ingin membuatmu cemburu! A-aku suka padamu.." Kata Minami. Hiyori tertegun. Yutaka tersenyum.

"Benar, Hiyori. Kita hanya akting. Minami yang mengusulkannya." Tambah Yutaka.

"Ja-jadi kita nggak putus?" Tanya Hiyo. Minami mengangguk. Yutaka segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mi..minami..."

"Hiyori.." Muka mereka berdekatan hingga...

THE END

Wkwkwkwkwkw XD

Maaf kalau gak seru dan gaje, soalnya saya lagi kehabisan inspirasi, tapi pengen ngelanjutin ini. Sebagian karena dipaksa Hiyorin ehehehe -..-v

Mind to review?


End file.
